<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inferno by MinamotoHierophant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673607">The Inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant'>MinamotoHierophant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mina's RP Auditions [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gaston is the biggest himbo ever, Mentioned Belle (Disney) - Freeform, Morning Routines, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston wakes up and goes through his morning routine in his quaint hunting cabin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mina's RP Auditions [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole thing is entirely the fault of this singular video: https://youtu.be/iLVH89D0InQ<br/>Enjoy the massive himbo energy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight filtered through the cabin window, spilling across the thick bearskin rug splayed across the floor. The mass of muscles swayed from under the bedcovers. There was a large yawn as he stretched, awakening from his slumber. Gaston got out of bed, ready to conquer the new day. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Gaston had never had a preference between mornings and evenings; they both had their advantages. In the morning, he could pursue his huntin- er, continuing education for his job, to his heart’s content. In the evenings, he could schmooze any politician or hottie he wanted. Upon consideration in the early sunlight, he had a perfect life.</p>
<p>Or, it would have been perfect if it hadn’t been for that girl’s infernal stubbornness! She could have had it all: money, power, comfort, and a dashing husband. He could tell they had the same intensity, the same passion. The same inferno flaring high on the inside fuelled by determination and grit, the power of which ordinary people could only hope to glimpse. Whether she had been ready to accept it or not, they had a lot in common. But she had decided to take her chances in the world with her damned books. </p>
<p>Who needed books anyway? After graduating high school, he’d had no use for books. A book had never taught him how to shoot a duck or charm a congressman. He’d had those skills since birth and became excellent at honing them. He was a master of his craft, and none could surpass him in rifle or charisma, as well proven by his seven victory trophies from the Annual Game and Wildlife Committee Championship. Then again, none would dare surpass him as he was the chairman of the committee. </p>
<p>Winning the election was easy, he recollected, grinning at himself in the mirror. You handsome bastard, he told the reflection as he reached for his toothbrush. He contemplated his breath-taking splendor as he brushed his teeth. Then he did his daily check-in: Hair? Quaffed and in his signature style. Teeth? He flashed a dazzling grin, perfect. Arms? A quick flex and he knew they were still toned as ever. Why would he, the illustrious Gaston, ever need to do all the dull paperwork and book-keeping side of his job? Lefou seemed happy enough to just take care of it for him, and that was fine and dandy by Gaston.</p>
<p>The funny thing about Lefou was that he always wanted approval from him. On one level, who wouldn’t want acknowledgment from Gaston? But there was a nagging and uncomfortable similarity in Lefou’s desire for his approval. Something too close to home, too close to old memories. </p>
<p>Those memories drifted back into his thoughts: his father always pushing him to be a better shot, his mother always telling him to get the girl, and his friends always telling him he was their role model. It was then he remembered why the inferno had begun. It wasn’t that he was running just on grit and determination but on his desire for satisfaction. The satisfaction with himself, that outside of anyone else, he was still him, Gaston. There had been times, he recalled, when he felt molded by those around him and trapped by what they expected him to be. That’s when his desire to be his own man had burst forth. But even after the rage had subsided, he knew that he was still, without their expectations, Gaston. And so the inferno raged on, leaving countless scorched hearts behind it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>